SHOOTING STARS
by Superbi-Pera
Summary: Un drôle de triangle amoureux se forme à l'Académie Cross, Zero ne sait pas où il en est avec Kaname, celui-ci n'a d'yeux que pour Yuuki,qui est elle-même en connaissance des sentiments de Zero et aime profondément Kaname.  Comment cela va-t-il se finir?


Toutes les nuits, je fais ce rêve.

Un rêve qui m'étreint et qui ne me lâche plus.

Un rêve doux et à la fois amer.

De la personne que j'aime le plus au monde.

Mais d'où vient cette pluie d'étoile filante

Qui hante sans cesse le ciel de mes nuits ?

~SHOOTING STARS~

Zero entrouvrit ses yeux violets brumeux. Une légère lueur traversait les volets encore clos.

On pouvait entendre les oiseaux chanter dehors. Ce bruit l'insupportait. Il s'enfonça sous sa couverture en essayant vainement de couvrir les sifflements dérangeants.

Il s'assit sur son lit et regarda attentivement la paume de ses mains :

« Mais que suis-je devenu ? »

Il était en train de se métamorphoser, petit à petit, en ces monstres qu'il détestait tant. Bien sûr, Yuuki ne devait jamais découvrir cela, elle était comme une grande sœur pour lui, il ne voudrait pas qu'elle s'éloigne subitement de lui.

Il effleura de ses fins doigts la marque tatouée sur son cou.

~SHOOTING STARS~

« Kaname-sempai , veuillez accepter ce présent je vous prie ! »

Deux filles, une aux cheveux noirs et l'autre brune, se penchaient vers moi en me tendant deux paquets cadeaux.

« O-On vous admire depuis très longtemps et… On aimerait vous donner ça ! Mais vous pouvez refuser si vous voulez ! »

Je dois accepter -e dois accepter-je dois accepter-je dois accepter

Un sourire forcé s'afficha sur mon visage

« Oui, bien sûr avec plaisir, cela me touche beaucoup… »

Combien de fois je devais jouer ce manège chaque jours… Je me demande comment je pouvais tenir ainsi, dans cette vie emplie de mensonges.

« Kaname-sama est génial ! » « Kanama-sempai est si gentil ! » « Kaname-sempai est si beau ! » … Je ne suis rien de tout ça, de tout ce que vous pensez que je suis. Ou plutôt, vous façonnez une image de l'homme parfait, juste dans votre propre intérêt.

Les personnes de cette école me dégoûtent…

« Euh…Kaname-sempai… »

Je me retourne, c'est Yuuki, celle qui assure la sécurité entre la Night et la Day Class.

Je m'approche d'elle. Si petite, si mignonne, si fragile…

J'ai une envie irrépressible de la protéger.

« Tu pourrais t'occuper d'apporter ces documents au professeur de la Night Class ? Merci encore ! »

Yuuki afficha un sourire timide. Avec elle, je peux être moi-même, je n'ai pas l'impression de me cacher derrière un masque.

Je la regarde s'éloigner en courant dans le couloir vide.

~SHOOTING STARS~

Yuuki traversait le couloir de l'école, perdue dans ses pensées :

« Kaname-Sama m'a parlééééééééééé ! »

Elle était aux anges, sautillant presque. Son idole, celui qu'elle respectait le plus, celui qu'elle aimait lui avait souri.

Ca lui faisait toujours cet effet-là.

Yuuki heurta quelque chose qui la fit s'écrouler au sol, faisant tomber la pile de livres qu'elle tenait fermement dans ses bras.

Une main la releva rapidement par le bras.

« Zero ! »

Il n'avait pas l'air bien… Encore plus pâle que d'habitudes. Ses yeux étaient tristes et il se mordait nerveusement la lèvre inférieure.

« Ne cours pas comme une imbécile dans les couloirs, idiote ! »

Elle se releva et fit mine de faire la moue comme une enfant :

« Maaaaaaaaais ! Je fais ce que je veux d'abord ! »

Zero la regarda alors de l'air le plus sérieux du monde

« J'ai l'impression que tu m'évites, ces derniers temps. »

Elle se figea. Ca se voyait tant que ça… ? Elle faisait pourtant tout pour le cacher…

Depuis un certain temps, le comportement de Zero envers Kaname la troublait. Il avait l'air comme fasciné par lui. C'était clair comme de l'eau de roche qu'il refoulait ses sentiments. Qu'il essayait vainement de les contrôler. Mais Yuuki l'a perçut. Et cette connaissance la gênait plus que tout.

« M-Mais non… Je ne t'évites pas, c'est toi qui te fais des idées c'est tout. Et puis, j'ai un truc à faire. A ce soir ! »

Elle le planta au milieu du couloir pour s'éloigner en courant. Ses pas résonnaient sur le sol , rester près de lui lui devenait insupportable.


End file.
